


Dramatic Irony

by Steamshovelmama



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamshovelmama/pseuds/Steamshovelmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas is determined to win a short film competition but he needs Henry's and Jo's help...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dramatic Irony

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I didn't finish the entire fic in time for the deadline but I guarantee part 2 will be up very shortly. It's mostly written and I promise this will not be one of those wips where we wait months and months for an update before realising the author gave up. You can read in safety, I promise...

 

 

“Absolutely not,” Henry said, without looking up from the forms he was signing. “It would be completely inappropriate.”

Lucas refused to be put off. His boss said no to things automatically. These were just the first shots fired in a battle that would endure for days. He would leave the Doc to think about things for a while, mention the matter in passing a few times, point out all the ways in which this was totally not inappropriate in any way, and eventually the man would give in. There was time.

 

*****************************************

“It’d be fun. And I’ve done this before – ”

“No.”

*****************************************

“Seriously, Doc, it’s not a big deal. I’ve done it in all kinds of places and – ”

“No.”

****************************************

“You know, it wouldn’t be inappropriate. I could make it kind of tasteful. And anonymous – ”

“No.”

**************************************

“It’s just the atmosphere is so great for it. I really think it would work well and – ”

“No.”

****************************************

“Seriously, I have a lot of experience at this. We’ll be really careful and I’d make sure nothing got damaged – ”

“No.”

******************************************

“The point is for it to be somewhere unusual, you know, unexpected – ”

“No.”

*********************************************

“It’s really quite respectable. Lots of people get involved.”

“No.”

*************************************************

“Lots of people like the exposure. Good publicity, you know.”

_“No.”_

************************************************

He next mentioned the matter one night when they both stayed late in the morgue. They were working on the badly bruised body of a young man found in an alley near the river. It was possible he had been dumped from a vehicle. Lucas went over the body with a high power magnifier and alternative light source while Henry took fingernail scrapings and combed through the victim’s hair.

Tucked behind the guy’s earring was a tiny fleck of… something. Lucas carefully manoeuvred it onto a probe and then onto a slide.

“Gotcha!” he crowed in satisfaction.

“What’s that?” Henry asked, looking up from the paper where the debris from the man’s hair was collected.

“Not sure,” Lucas said, inserting the slide into the digital microscope. “Paint? What do you think, Doc?”

Henry peered closely at the screen. “Maybe,” he said cautiously. “It’s not blood, anyway. Where was it?”

“Looks like his earring scraped against something.”

Maybe there was more? Lucas went back to the body and spread paper below the man’s ear. He eased the back off the earring, using the magnifier to examine the stud. There were a few more tiny grains lodged there and he collected them carefully. When he examined the ear and neck with the alternative light source, a stripe lit up from the lobe leading towards the back of the neck.

“Look at that,” Lucas said happily. “Body fluids of some sort.”

“Could be sweat,” Henry said, as he took a look. “Swab it anyway.”

The swab was added to the rest of the trace evidence which Lucas labelled and placed in the refrigerator, ready for delivery to the forensic lab in the morning.

“Well done.” Henry helped Lucas return the body to its drawer. “That was good work.”

Lucas made a triumphant gesture and performed a small victory dance over to the coffee percolator. He stripped off his gloves and poured them both the dregs of the pot.

“Thank you,” Henry said absently, scrawling notes for his report. He took a drink. “Faugh! That’s dreadful!”

“It’s been stewing for about three hours,” Lucas said. “Still, the way I see it, it’s enough caffeine to get us home.” He took a swallow and shuddered. “Oh, yeah, that’s bad.”

Henry glanced at the morgue clock. “Good lord! Two thirty. I didn’t realise it was so late. Thank you, Lucas. I’ll make sure you either get time in lieu or overtime.”

“Nah, that’s okay,” Lucas felt his throat go dry. Now or never. “Of course, you could, I don’t know, _reconsider_ my request?”

The look the doc gave him was resigned and Lucas felt a surge of hope. Henry dropped into a chair, rubbing his eyes wearily.

“Alright, exactly what would this project involve? I’m not promising, mind.”

Yessss! Lucas suppressed the urge to punch the air and launched into an explanation of the NY Ultra Short Films Competition (Horror category).

“A story in less than 60 seconds?” Henry queried, looking intrigued. Lucas could have victory danced all around the morgue. The doc’s Achilles’ heel was his curiosity. Catch that and you could lead him anywhere.

“Yeah, it’s an art form,” he explained, “compressing a narrative into such a short time period. Every frame has to count.” He realised he was waving his hands in the air and returned them to his lap, clearing his throat. “It takes a lot of, you know, skill and stuff…” he trailed off.

“I see,” Henry was silent for a few seconds, sipping at his coffee and grimacing. “And how long would it take?”

“The filming? Oh, only a couple of hours. I could do it late at night after we’re done. It would just be me and two actors. And a camera. And a skeleton.”

“A skeleton?” Henry looked amused.

“Well, yeah,” Lucas grinned happily. “It’s a bit retro. I wanted to combine modern horror images with a classic story line and make some nods to seminal films like Frankenstein and Nosferatu then reference styles like Hammer –”

“Ambitious in one minute, I imagine,” Henry interrupted, probably confused. Sometimes Lucas forgot Henry’s almost complete ignorance of media culture.

“No point aiming low,” Lucas said. “Shoot for the stars.”

“Very true,” Henry said.  He frowned thoughtfully for a moment. “I would need to be here. The morgue must be unidentifiable. If we get a serious case we have to reschedule, no arguments.”

“Oh yes. Yeah, absolutely,” Lucas assured him. “You won’t know we’ve been here. I’ll leave everything absolutely perfect. Thanks Doc, that’s great. Really, thanks.”

He grinned all the way home. Maybe, just maybe, _this time_ the competition was in the bag.

****************************************

Lucas bought Henry the good cognac. Keeping the doc sweet until the filming was over was now his main mission in life. He placed the drink in front of his boss then dropped into the wooden chair opposite Jo.

 “Henry tells me you persuaded him to let you film in the morgue?” She raised her glass to him. “I’m impressed. How did you do it?”

“I saw no harm in it,” Henry said blandly.

“I just asked,” Lucas said hastily, in case Henry got the idea he had been manipulated. “The morgue’s such a great background for the theme I wanted to use and part of the contest is using somewhere unusual and not designed for filming which, you know, describes a morgue exactly. The lighting’s really good too – all harsh edges so I can use the shadowing to create a really creepy atmosphere and to help frame shots and stuff and…” he realised he was getting a bit over enthusiastic and forced himself to slow down.  “Well,” he muttered, trailing off, “it’s just a great venue.”

There was amusement on Jo’s face while Henry had the usual uncomprehending and mildly irritated look he got when Lucas talked about the things he loved.  Lucas buried his face in his drink. He really needed to rein things in around the doc. He suspected Henry sometimes saw him an overexcited toddler and … he didn’t like that.  Lucas knew he got passionate about things – but that was good wasn’t it? Henry was the same. Alright, the objects of their passions were different but Lucas respected the doc’s knowledge and interests. Mostly anyway. His own interests were just as worthy of respect and one day, perhaps, the doc would see that.

“I’ve invited my actors here,” he told Jo. “I wanted Henry to meet them before we film. So he knows they’re, you know, not weird or anything.”

“Volunteering to act in a morgue?” Henry asked drily. “Why would there be anything strange about people willing to do that?”

Lucas shot him a look of reproach. “C’mon Doc, that’s just like people who think we’re weird for working there.”

“True,” Henry conceded.

The high pitched strains of John Carpenter’s _Halloween_ theme split the air and Lucas fumbled for his phone.

“Over by the window,” he said, then turned round to welcome his cast, who were pushing their way through the crowd to him.

“Hi guys,” he said and, noticing their empty hands, “hey, let me get you drinks!”

He turned back to the table. “Guys, this is Carrie and Jason, my actors - ” he trailed off.  The two were exchanging glances uncomfortably.

“What’s up?” he asked.

Carrie nudged Jason, one hand playing with the skull necklace she wore. Jason shifted nervously.

“Guys?” Lucas had a bad feeling about this. Something was definitely wrong.

“You see,” Carrie began then stopped as Jason spoke over her.

“The thing is,” he looked at Carrie and broke off.

“Tell him,” she said.

“The thing is we can’t do this,” Jason blurted.

Lucas stood up slowly, stomach churning uncomfortably. “What do you mean?” he asked, hating that his voice was so high pitched. “We’re set to go tomorrow. You – you’ve had the date for a week, now. What’s happened?”

He was very aware of Jo and Henry trying to pretend they weren’t listening; both studying their drinks intently.

Carrie pursed her lips. “There’s a conflict of interest,” she said, glaring at Jason who seemed to be trying to make his skinny form melt into the background.

“ _What_ conflict of interest?” Lucas asked, desperately. “Look, whatever it is, we can sort it out! You guys are really good. And the YouTube exposure is great publicity!”

Jason smoothed a hand over his gelled hair. “Look,” he said. “I didn’t plan this. I’m sorry Lucas but I’m, well -” he trailed off and squared his narrow shoulders. “Look, you know Tod?”

There was an awful sinking feeling in his gut. “Tod Browning?” Lucas asked. “Yeah, of course, he’s won four local short film awards. What about him?”

“Me and him,” Jason took a deep breath. “We’re, well, an item now.”

“You and Tod?”

“Yeah.”

“Together?”

“Yeah.”

“Well,” Lucas nodded. “I guess that’s good. Umm. Congratulations, I guess?”

“And he’s asked me to act for him.”

“But you’re acting for me,” Lucas said stupidly, and then cursed himself. This was… this was bad.

“I’m sorry,” Jason said. “I can’t now.”

“You could act for both of us,” Lucas knew he was grovelling but… there was no way in the next twenty four hours he could find two people who could actually act and were willing to do it just for the publicity.

“I can’t. I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry, too,” Carrie broke in. “But Tod’s going places, Lucas. Our names on his film will be better publicity. And he’s paying us too.” She shrugged. “That’s the way it is.”

Lucas knew he was bright red with humiliation. There was a lump in his throat and he was afraid his eyes were glassy.

“We had an agreement,” he said and to his horror his voice cracked. He was afraid his voice sounded like a little kid wailing _, But you promised!_

“Yeah, well,” Jason said. “I can’t act for one of Tod’s rivals.”

“We have our careers to think of too,” Carrie pointed out. “Be fair, Lucas, you’re small fry compared to Tod.” Her voice became patronising. “Be realistic, how many awards have you won? How many do you think you’re going to win?”

He opened his mouth and closed it again but his voice refused to work, no sound could pass the blockage in his throat.

Someone stood up next to him. Great. They’d obviously embarrassed Henry and Jo enough that they were leaving. Then, to his surprise, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“How many accolades a man receives should not be a factor in deciding to break a contract with him.” Henry’s voice was cutting. “And becoming known as unreliable is not good publicity.”

“Unreliable?” Carrie snapped. “I’ve never been unreliable.”

“A man should not abandon his duty to another just because of a love affair.  And a woman’s loyalty should not be available for purchase. I would define both these things as unreliable.” The doc’s tone was icy cold and he sounded angry.

By now Jason was as red as Lucas. “Who’s this?” he asked with a sneer. “Your boyfriend? Can’t you speak for yourself?”

Horror washed over Lucas but Henry seemed unperturbed. “Indeed, no,” he said, “I merely have the honour of being Lucas’s friend.” He turned away as he spoke dismissively. “Thank you for informing us in person. Good evening.”

His hand on Lucas’s shoulder steered him around and back into his seat. Lucas sat numbly, hearing the angry muttering behind him. Henry took a sip of cognac, making it clear he was paying no further attention to the pair.

“They’ve gone,” Jo reported.

Lucas closed his eyes and allowed his head to thunk down on the table. He focussed on the cool surface against his hot face. He was angry enough he wanted to hit someone but even in his enraged and embarrassed state he knew that would only make things worse and probably lead to him being beaten up as well. He wasn’t really a physical guy in that way. It was a nice fantasy though. And wasn’t that the problem, he thought bitterly, most of his life was fantasy?

Somebody squeezed his shoulder – Jo, he thought. He had to face her and Henry at some point. He had to thank Henry for doing what he couldn’t and that was even more humiliating: having Henry fight his battles for him.

“Lucas?”

After all, how pathetic was it that he hadn’t even been able to reply, all choked up like a kid? _He_ was pathetic and –

“Sit up, Lucas.” Jo’s voice was gentle. “I’m so sorry. “

He levered himself upright and tried not to look completely humiliated. “Oh well,” he said, trying to sound normal. “Guess I won’t be needing the morgue after all.”

“I’m sorry,” Henry said. “And,” he hesitated, sounding a little embarrassed which was so _not_ like the doc that Lucas had to pay attention. “I shouldn’t have interfered. This was your business.”

“S’okay,” Lucas said miserably. “I mean, I couldn’t say anything. You sent them off and that’s, you know, good, I guess.”

“I dislike like seeing anyone treated so callously,” Henry said, still sounding apologetic.

“Yeah,” said Jo, sceptically. “Because you’d get involved in just anybody’s argument like that.” She squeezed Lucas’s hand. “What Henry is trying to say in his usual emotionally constipated way is that we both think you were being treated badly and neither of us wanted to see you humiliated.”

Henry snorted gently but didn’t contradict her.

“Thanks,” Lucas said quietly.

“Isn’t there anyone else you can get?” Jo asked.

“I’m going to the bar,” Henry said, pushing himself to his feet.

Lucas shook his head. “Not at this short notice. And I can’t put it back because I won’t have time to do the editing and the effects. No,” he shook his head, “I just won’t be able to enter this year.” He tried a smile which felt a bit wobbly. “There’s always next year, right?”

Jo nodded sympathetically but she also looked thoughtful. “So what do you need?” she asked. “What’s involved?”

“Two actors,” he said. “It’s written as a man and a woman but I guess it could work as two men or two women just then everyone would get caught up in it being a gay thing and that’s really not the point which sucks but I want people concentrating on the horror and people can be really childish about that sort of thing.”

“So there’s, what? Sex?” Jo asked sounding wary.

“What?” Lucas exclaimed. “No, uh, not that kind of film. Well, the point is a kiss. But just a kiss. And the point of that is the horror of it not, um, any kind of eroticism. Though,” he added, “there’s a big link between sex and horror, you know?”

Jo nodded slowly. “One kiss?”

“Yeah, it’s the whole climax of the story.” Lucas realised how that sounded. “The film’s climax that is! Not any other kind of climax.”

Her smile grew broader.

“Don’t laugh at me,” he told her. “I’m having a bad enough night, here.”

“I wouldn’t,” she said. “Look, Henry’s coming back. Just follow me, okay?”

“What?” He leaned over the table. “Jo? What are you – Oh, hey Doc! Wow, thanks!” He picked up the bottle. Henry had bought him one of the expensive bottle conditioned craft beers. Lucas detected an uncomfortable Henry.

“So,” said Jo casually. “The morgue’s the important bit, Lucas?”

“Um, yes?” he said. “Atmosphere and it’s… it _was_ the perfect backdrop.”

“And the acting’s not that important?”

“Well, it’s not _not_ important – _Ow!_ No, it’s not the most important thing. I mean there’s only a minute of film so…” Lucas shrugged, surreptitiously rubbing his shin where Jo had kicked him.

“I think I’ve got the answer then,” Jo said. “After all, Lucas shouldn’t have to give up because he’s been let down, should he Henry?”

“Well, no,” Henry said. “Of course not. Keep on trying, Lucas.”

“That’s settled then,” Jo said.

“Hmmm? What is?” Henry took a sip of his cognac.

“We’ll be his actors.”

Jo sat back with a satisfied air and Lucas, whipping his head round to catch the doc’s reaction, experienced the ineffable joy of watching Henry do an absolutely classic spit take. It was a thing of beauty. The cognac sprayed over the varnished table surface and dripped onto his tie.

“Jo!” Henry croaked, then coughed and spluttered before mopping his mouth with a handkerchief. He dabbed at his tie and then dried the table.

“Jo,” he said more calmly. “I really don’t think – ”

“Oh come on, Henry,” she said. “It’ll be fun!”

Lucas kept very quiet, partly on the off chance that Jo would succeed, partly out of fascination at how Henry would react.

“Well, that’s as may be,” Henry said, “but – ”

“You can’t let those jerks get one over on Lucas.”

“No, I wouldn’t want that but – ”

“After all, Lucas is one of us. We have to support our own.” Jo’s voice seemed a little pointed.

Henry flushed. “Indeed,” he agreed. “And I entirely support Lucas in continuing this venture. It’s just – ”

“You aren’t _afraid_ are you Henry Morgan?” Jo’s eyes were dancing over the rim of her glass.

Henry seemed to soften a little as he looked at her. “Not at all,” he said. “But what makes you think Lucas would want us anyway?”

“You’d be great!” Lucas put in hastily. “Actually better than Carrie or Jason. They’re actually a bit young for the parts. It really needs somebody…” he hesitated as two sets of eyes turned on him enquiringly, “… more mature?” he finished squeakily.

 Jo gave him a, “Good save, asshole,” look while Henry laughed.

“It’s not that I don’t want to help,” he said to Lucas. “But I’m not sure it’s very suitable for me to have my face on, what is it? YouTube?” Lucas could _hear_ him inserting the quotation marks.

He thought rapidly. “No, that’s OK, though. I can reverse the parts. You’d be in makeup and we’d only see part of your face for a few frames then I could film you from behind. Actually, that almost works better. Jo gets to be the beautiful scientist in some kind of Hammer style costume and you’re the vampire style lover and… yes, that works.”

“Vampire lover?” Henry asked, incredulously and Lucas wasn’t sure if the doc was going laugh or explode.

Jo leaned closer. “You get to kiss me,” she breathed seductively to Henry, her face full of laughter.

Several expressions crossed Henry’s face in rapid succession. Lucas identified indignation, resignation, a fleeting look of something that might even have been desire, and finally amusement.

“Then how can I refuse?” Henry asked lifting his glass to Jo.

“Well, Lucas,” he said, “Is there anything I should know that might come as an unpleasant surprise later?”

“Ummm, well …” There was one more thing which Lucas was sure would put an end to it. “If you want to be disguised and I have to make you up fully, then, well, you’dhavetoshave,” he finished in a rush.

Henry clapped a protective hand over his stubble.

“So what?” Jo asked challengingly. “It’ll regrow. You’re not that vain are you?”

The sigh Henry let out could have set a ship to sail. “I suppose not,” he groaned. “Very well Lucas. You have your actors.”

Lucas considered punching the air but decided this would be counterproductive and settled for beaming at both of them.

_tbc_


End file.
